


The second star to the right

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Free Running, Leaving Neverland, M/M, Mermaids, Mpreg, Peter pan story, Pirates, Swordfighting, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Night, indians - Freeform, wild horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the story starts in Victorian times Kili is a teenage Orphan living in London every night he lays in his hard bed hoping death would take him he never imagines that when he wakes up in a tree house on a magical island that he would meet the one his heart had been pining for. He and the boy who he learns is called Fili quickly bond but when Thorin the most feared pirate finds out that the prophecy is fast coming true he tries to stop it by coming between Kili and Fili. When Kili witnesses Fili sleeping with Thorin he try's to leave Neverland not knowing that Fili was actually being Raped by Thorin. Just as Kili's about to leave the tree house is set alight by Thorin's crew and Kili can hear the screams of the others trapped inside Kili manages to get inside and rescue them but then the tree house collapses and he's caught underneath the rubble. Fili's men search the rubble and find Kili alive and when Kili hears Fili screaming in from the ship he and the lost dwarves rally and save their friend and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The second star to the right shines in the night for you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is going to work I'm hoping it will do. I do not own any of the characters in this story.

London was a spectacular city filled with both the rich and the poor a lot of the London streets were lit by oil lamps but one street was shadowed in utter darkness on the corner of this particular street sat a huge dark building with huge Iron gates this building looked horrible not only on the outside but also on the inside it was a Workhouse for Children of all ages the Beadle was a cruel man who often beat the inmates for no reason and if any of them broke any of the rules they would be thrown out on the streets to fend for themselves and many of them who met this horrible fate often died. A lot of the inmates had been here for a long time but no one had been here as long as Kili he was left here as a baby and looked after by the beadles wife but she was just as bad as her husband for many years Kili was told his mother was dead and Kili often wondered if this was true or not but all he had to remember his mother by was a locket with her picture in it. Kili was different to a lot of the teenage inmates he believed in magic and many other things which meant he was often bullied and beaten often at night he would go to sleep black and blue and pray that death would take him but it never did.

Tonight was like any other night Kili lay on his hard mattress if you would even call it that his eye was black and swollen and it stung when Kili's fingers grazed over it lightly he had no idea that he was being watched from the window. The boy at the window had been watching Kili for some time he thought there was something special about him but also he felt sorry for him no boy should be made to suffer that way as all the lights went out the boy quietly pushed open the windows and stepped into the crowded room the smell hit him like a great wave but what he also noticed was the temperature it was freezing and a lot of the boys were shivering as he approached Kili's bed he pulled a blanket from an unoccupied bed and wrapped Kili up in it Kili stirred slightly so the boy blew some gold dust in his face and said 'Sleep Kili I'll look after you I promise' Kili drifted into a peaceful sleep as the boy flew through the night holding onto him tightly.

Kili woke to the sound of birds singing he sat up and saw his arms had been covered with white bandages eventually he got to his feet and walked out onto the balcony as he stepped out the cool breeze blew through his hair and realized he was in a huge tree house with lots of walkways leading to other trees he turned around when he heard someone enter his room and his eyes gazed upon a boy roughly the same age as him dressed in a one suit made out of leaves and brown material but even Kili could see the scars on the boys shoulders and arms not only was he intriguing he was also rather handsome and Kili's heart ached with love and lust the boy said 'Do not be afraid your safe here my name is Fili' Kili said 'My names Kili where am I' Fili said 'Welcome to Neverland' Kili said 'This place is so beautiful there are so many rooms here who else lives here' Fili said 'My lost dwarves yes the island is very beautiful would you like to see it' Kili said 'I love to' Fili said 'Can you fly' Kili looked at Fili in surprise and said 'Um no I can't fly' Fili smiled and said 'It's the easiest thing just think of the happiest thing you can' Kili looked down at the floor and said 'That's just the thing I don't have any happy memories I've been in that Workhouse all my life' Fili said 'Then we shall travel a different way how does by horse sound' Kili's face lit up like the brightest star Fili held out his hand and said 'Trust me all we've going to do is float down to the ground and as long as I'm holding onto you you'll be fine'. Kili took Fili's hand and followed him to the edge of the platform and slowly they floated down to the ground.

 

When Kili's feet touched the floor he stumbled slightly Fili whistled and over the hill came two beautiful wild horses canter over towards them Kili said 'Oh their beautiful I've never seen a horse before other than in books' Fili said 'Well these horses are as Wild as my hair but also tame I've spent years training them to come to me when I need them and also to except any rider well almost any rider your perfectly safe on them trust me' Kili said 'I trust you'. Meanwhile out on the clear blue Ocean was the Arkenstone the Captain Thorin was the most fearsome pirate that sailed the sea and what's more he hated Fili especially after Fili cut his left hand off and now he wore a scary looking hook every time Fili left Neverland the water froze around the ship Azog was Thorin's first mate and whilst he was stood on the watch he noticed the Ice beginning to thaw he walked into the captains cabin and said 'Sorry to bother you sir but whilst I was stood on watch I noticed it was spring time on the island but winter on the water' Thorin sat up and said 'He's back ready the long boats we're going to find the Scurvy brat'

Kili and Fili rode along the beach Fili looked out onto the water and noticed an eerie fog approaching the shore Fili said 'Kili follow me don't make a sound' Kili followed Fili off the beach and up onto a high tree platform he looked down towards the beach and saw two boats anchor on the beach ten horrible looking pirates stepped out of the boats but Kili had never been more scared as he was now when he saw the captain step out of the boat the glimmer of his hook shone in the sunlight he said 'Search the beach you filthy rats I want Fili found alive and unspoilt' Azog walked over with two struggling figures he dropped them to the ground before the captain Azog said 'We found these two further down the beach the girl is the daughter of the Indian chief and the boy I swear he's one of Fili's worthless Lost dwarves' Thorin gently ran his hand across the girls cheek she pulled away and spat in his face Thorin said 'Well, well princess Tauriel I wonder whether you would be so kind as to tell me where Fili's hideout is' Tauriel said 'I wouldn't tell you where it was if you were the last person on earth' Azog said 'What shall we do with them Captain' Thorin said 'Bring them to the black castle' Fili and Kili watched as Thorin and his crew sailed out to the black castle Kili said 'How do we get out there I can't swim' Fili said 'The mermaids they'll help us'.

 

Kili and Fili walked down onto the beach and stood out in the shallows the feeling of the cool water splashing against his feet he turned to look at Fili who was playing a medium sized wooden pan flute to call the Mermaids to him Fili stopped and said 'You've been unable to take your eyes off me all day' Kili said 'Sorry it's just your really handsome and I've never met anyone like you I think I might be in love with you but you probably don't feel the same way' Fili said 'Actually I do feel the same way I have done ever since I first gazed upon you through the Workhouse window there's something about you Kili every moment I'm with you I catch my breath' Fili leaned in and Kissed Kili gently on the lips Fili said 'How was that did you like it' Kili said 'That was magical I've never been kissed but I liked it'. Eventually the Mermaids arrived and took Fili and Kili to the Black castle they made their way along the balcony above the entire place below was flooded and hundreds of sharp rocks could easily be seen underneath the water Fili drew two swords from his belt and said 'Stay here and keep watch just leave Thorin to me' Kili said 'Just be-careful please'. Fili crept down the stairs and dived into the water holding his breath he dived under the water catching his stomach on one of the sharp rocks he picked the locks on the shackles and told Nori and Tauriel to follow him Fili said 'Go up onto the second floor Kili's up there we can trust him' Fili turned around when he heard footsteps coming towards him he walked out onto the bridge as Thorin appeared from the darkness Thorin said 'I see you've finally arrived and now I shall have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself' Fili said 'Are you sure your ready to loose the other one' Fili raised his sword but Thorin was much stronger and Quicker.

Kili watched as Thorin grabbed Fili by the hair and threw him against the wall Fili felt several bones in his leg break he tried to reach for his dagger but it was kicked out of his reach Thorin tore at Fili's clothes with his sharp hook not caring if he cut Fili Kili could not stand by any longer and watch Fili get injured he looked around for a weapon and spotted a Bow and some arrows he stood in the shadows and fired two arrows Thorin said 'Who's there' Kili said 'It seems I missed your hands let him go before my aim improves' Thorin said 'Show yourself you worthless rat' Kili stepped out into the light and Thorin could not believe it stood before him was the one he'd foreseen in the prophecy Kili said 'This arrow will go between your eyes if you don't let him go' Thorin said 'You want him well go and get him' Thorin threw Fili into the water and ran off into the darkness Kili ran down the steps and stood on the edge looking down at the water it was now or never so he jumped into the water cutting his leg on the sharp rocks but he pushed aside the pain and pulled Fili out of the freezing cold water Nori and Tauriel ran over to help Kili Nori said 'Come on Fili breath' Tauriel said 'We need to get him to my father he's badly injured' Nori looked at Kili and said 'You saved his life are you alright though laddie' Kili fell forwards and Nori quickly grabbed him and carried him from the castle.

 

Fili felt life slowly return to his broken body he sat up and saw Kili sat beside him Fili said 'You shouldn't have saved me I don't want Thorin to come after you' Kili said 'Let him come after me I welcome it. And besides I wasn't going to stand by and watch him hurt you' Fili said 'Well your very brave braver than you think' soon enough Kili and Fili were kissing unaware that they were being watched Thorin had the power to see things through a magical mirror in his cabin and tonight he used it to see whether the prophecy between Fili and Kili was likely to come true so he decided to stop it and the best way to do that was to hit Kili where it hurt the most.       


	2. Please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili are in a happy relationship but when Thorin poisons Fili's mind and makes Fili fall in love with him Kili watches them make love together unaware that Thorin is actually raping Fili he decides to leave Neverland as he makes his way back to the tree house he see's smoke rising from them and hears the lost dwarves screaming for help Kili runs into the tree house and get's all the lost dwarves to safety but just as he's about to get out the tree house collapses and he get's trapped beneath the rubble. The lost dwarves search for Kili and find him alive and thankfully uninjured the lost dwarves tell Kili that Fili would never willingly sleep with Thorin and Kili believes them when he hears Fili's ear piercing screams echo in the night.

Three long weeks had gone by and Kili was now a pretty good fighter and archer and he and Fili could not be happier together but Thorin was plotting to end their happiness once and for all. On a bright sunny morning Fili decided to go out for a ride along the beach as he was cantering along the sand dunes Thorin shot his horse down Fili's horse rolled down the dune Thorin walked over to Fili and said 'Sleep boy for it may be some time before your able to again'. As the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the moon came out Kili decided to take to the sky's and look for Fili ever since he and Fili had been in a relationship he had made some happy memories and Fili had taught him how to fly after searching for hours he decided to stop and rest on the back of Thorin's ship outside his cabin windows he looked through the window and saw Fili laid on top of Thorin making out Kili screamed at the top of his lungs and Thorin looked up and smiled sinisterly his plan was working now to get rid of Kili once and for all.

Kili landed on the beach and instantly fell to his knee's crying he looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall and it was at that moment that he decided to leave Neverland he walked back to the tree house to gather his belongings but as he reached the hill he noticed thick black smoke rising through the tree tops Kili dashed up the hill and saw the tree houses were on fire the lost dwarves were screaming for help so Kili dashed up onto the main platform and removed the debris that was blocking their escape the wood was scorching hot and burnt his hands but he knew he had to save the others once the burning wood was moved Kili led the others to safety but just as he was about to climb down the platform gave way and he fell down to the ground hitting thick branches on the way as he landed on the floor he had no time to move as loads of rubble fell down on top of him the lost dwarves failed to believe Kili was dead so they spent ages in the pouring rain trying to find him the rain was a blessing because it cooled down the wood Nori pulled away a massive piece of the wooden platform and found Kili curled up in a tight ball Nori said 'Kili your alright laddie your safe now'. Kili crawled out from the rubble and said 'Has anyone seen my bag' Bofur said 'Your not leaving are you' Kili said 'Your leader loves that captain more than he loves me' Dwalin said 'No Kili you've got it wrong Fili would never sleep with Thorin willingly Tauriel found this on the beach along with Fili's dead horse' Kili took the small vial and said 'What is this stuff it smells horrible' Oin said 'Its a deadly poison it's a mixture of Thorin's blood and Belladonna it's used to control someone's mind making them completely vulnerable' Kili was about to speak when a familiar scream echoed through the storm Kili said 'I'm coming my love just hold on'.

 

Fili lay chained to the table his skin black and blue and covered in cruel words and burns that would almost certainly leave a scar Thorin walked in carrying a huge whip with steel cables and hooks on the end he lunged the whip at Fili's legs creating vicious welts that wept and bled Fili bit his lip to try and contain the urge to scream but eventually he gave up being strong and screamed at the top of his lungs until he became so numb with pain. Kili and the lost dwarves managed to get out to the ship with the help of the mermaids and like ghosts in the night they crept aboard the ship and attacked the crew Thorin turned to his cabin door and said 'It's time to end this once and for all' he walked over to Fili and unchained him before dragging him by his hair out onto the deck Thorin said 'I knew you'd come for your lover well you can have him back' Thorin threw Fili down the wooden steps Kili drew his sword and said 'You have a choice surrender now and I won't kill you or you don't surrender and I will kill you and all your men' Kili carefully picked Fili up and flew off the ship Thorin said 'You'll never be safe boy I will find you again it's not over'.

Fili woke up and saw Kili sat beside him Kili said 'Dwalin and the others told me that Thorin must have poisoned you' Fili said 'Yeah he did I remember it all to well you must know that your the only one I love' Kili said 'And I will always love you now and for always' Fili said 'So I was thinking that we could leave Neverland and move back to London' Kili said 'But why would you do that when you have everything you want here' Fili said 'Because I feel like my time as leader has come to an end I want to see the world properly' Kili said 'So who will you choose as the new leader' Fili said 'I think Nori will make a fantastic leader I'm just worried they won't understand why I want to leave' Kili took Fili's hands and said 'Their your lost dwarves they've followed you through so much I'm sure they'll understand'. That afternoon Fili and Kili gathered the lost dwarves together Fili said 'This is not easy for me to say but myself and Kili are leaving Neverland it's not going to be easy to say goodbye to you all but never the less it's time to crown the next leader. Nori me and Kili have decided that you shall be the new leader we hope you'll take care of everyone here' Ori said 'Fili please stay must you go' Fili said 'Oh Ori believe me as much as I want to stay I also want to leave so let me present you with a gift' Fili handed Ori a Ivory battle horn Fili said 'It took me many years to find this but do not use it except at your greatest need' Kili said 'And it's not the end we will come back and visit you'.

As the moon rose above Neverland Fili and Kili left the Island and made their way back to London and three weeks after being back they were married and had their own house and the biggest surprise came in form of two beautiful baby girls and as their lives got busier they forgot all about Neverland. On a dark night Kili and Fili were walking back to their house after a walk when they came across a gated Memorial garden and Kili soon discovered it was in memory of all the inmates who had died when the Workhouse where Kili spent many years of his life caught fire Fili said 'Look this little girl was only three years old why would anyone abandon their child at such a young age' Kili said 'I'd been there since I was a baby my mother gave birth to me there I don't know what happened to her' Fili said 'Well your safe now my love I promise I will never let anything happen to you' Kili said 'I love you so much come on let's go home before we catch a cold'.

 


	3. Your father is very brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili happily live in London and have three beautiful children but when their oldest daughter starts having nightmares about Thorin they fear for their children's safety. One night Fili and Kili attend a ball leaving the children alone with a Nanny but sorrow can come to anyone no matter how happy and it comes to Fili and Kili when Thorin breaks into their house and steals their children injuring the nanny in the process. Fili cannot stand to see Kili upset so he returns to Neverland to rescue his children and put an end to Thorin. But will Fili and Kili's oldest daughter ever be free of Thorin's evil as she grows up and starts a family of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of Fili and Kili's children are made up there not names of anyone from the hobbit cast. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Christmas had always been Kili's favourite time he used to sit on the balcony of the workhouse and watch the fireworks light up the sky on Christmas eve as the snow fell which often meant he ended up with a nasty cold but tonight was different he and Fili had taken their children Claire, Jess and Oliver to watch the fireworks almost as soon as the children were born Fili and Kili had told them tales of their adventures in Neverland and they still did. As the fireworks shot up into the sky Fili turned to Kili and said 'Happy Christmas eve my love' Kili said 'And to you my sweetheart look Oliver aren't the fireworks pretty' Oliver said 'Yes daddy they are so pretty' Fili said 'Me and your father used to set off some amazing fireworks in Neverland we'll have to take you there and show you how beautiful they were'.

As the family arrived home the children changed into their nightclothes and sat beside the fire with their parents listening to one of their tales about the lost dwarves and Thorin as Kili got to the part about how he saved Fili and fought Captain Thorin Claire said 'You meen you were actually brave' Fili said 'Claire your father is very brave' Kili said 'That's right sweetheart there is nothing I wouldn't do for the ones I love my life hasn't always been happy infact for many years it was rather unhappy until I met Fili he saved me now come on children time for bed'. Once the children were all in bed Kili and Fili climbed into their bed and cuddled up to each other to keep warm but during the night Claire tossed and turned as a vision of Thorin haunted her dreams she sat bolt upright in her bed and screamed so loudly that the windows shattered Kili and Fili came running into the room, Fili said 'Claire it's ok calm down I need you to take some deep breaths' as soon as Claire calmed down she laid back down Fili looked at Kili who nodded and Fili gently placed his hands either side of Claire's head and at that moment Kili and Fili were able to see what or more precisely who had haunted their child's dreams.  


End file.
